


The Hero & The Barmaid

by ElvaWrathbringer



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Leaving Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvaWrathbringer/pseuds/ElvaWrathbringer
Summary: The mighty heroes reigned over Albion, their presence cloaked in power and mystery, but in their shadow toiled the ordinary masses. Some were fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate, enough to cross paths with these fabled heroes. This is the story of one such woman.[Set roughly during Fable 1 while the Guild was still active. Rated M for later chapters.]
Relationships: OC Hero/OC Villager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Hero & The Barmaid

The sun had dipped below the horizon, and the villagers crowded into the inn, running me ragged serving flagons and platters of roast meat. The bard was singing his horrible songs next to the hearth, and the travelling merchant in the corner was screaming for more bread. I had taken a moment behind the bar to fix my hair into a knot at the back of my neck when a shiver crept up my spine. The din of the room faded; the air stilled, singing with energy until my skin almost ached with it. When I looked up, a man stood in the doorway, towering a head above everyone else in the inn. Heavy blue robes hung to his feet and his dark hair was loosely tied back, revealing the blue curls of magic licking at his neck. His eyes locked with mine, taking my breath away, and my heart pounded in my chest, my feet rooted in place, as he moved gracefully through the crowd toward me.

"A room for the night," he asked softly, his hand resting on the bar.

More blue peaked from under his sleeve, etched into the back of his hand, and I swore his warm voice echoed in my soul. I had heard about heroes before, their abilities, their powers, but to see one in person… All doubt about the rumors vanished in an instant. I was enamored with him whether I wished to be or not.

Every person in the room had turned their attention to him, but his eyes were still fixed on me, a faint smile on his lips, one eyebrow raised quizzically. I stared back at him until I realized he was waiting for his room and I was standing there like a fool with my mouth hanging open. I scrambled to grab a key from the wall behind me, picking the room with the best view of the lake in front of the inn.

"Upstairs. Second door on the…the left."

The words barely came out; his gaze made me feel faint.

"I'll take dinner in my room," he said, pushing a stack of gold to me.

We didn't offer room service, but I couldn't say no. I wasn't sure I could speak at all, so I hurriedly nodded. He vanished up the stairs, my last glimpse of him a flicker of blue robes through the crowd. The heavy fog in the air cleared, replaced by roars of raucous laughter and the clinking of dinnerware. I sagged against the bar, trying to catch my breath. The stack of gold still sitting in front of me was my only proof that I hadn't dreamed him.

I took dinner to him soon after, nervously smoothing my skirts and hoping the dishes didn't rattle on the tray from my shaking hands. The air tingled again, the sensation growing stronger as I slowly made my way up the stairs to his door. His robe hung over a chair, and his black hair fell freely to his shoulders. His clothes were simple, and he would have seemed like any other man visiting the inn except for the pulse of magic in the air and how handsome he was. Looking at him was almost painful. I felt his eyes on me as I set the tray of food on the table by the window and hurried to the door.

"Wait."

I froze in the doorway, my head spinning as he grabbed my hand, his fingers impossibly warm against mine. He stared down at my hand before grinning and releasing it, leaving a gold coin in my palm.

"Thank you for dinner."

I nodded and quickly shut the door behind me, trying to catch my breath in the hallway and getting an odd look from another guest pacing down the hall. I hated how much he affected me, but the headiness of his presence was overpowering. The main room was thankfully still loud and chaotic, exactly how I'd left it, and the night returned to normal, full of demanding customers and drunks. But my eyes kept trailing to the stairs.

I spent the next day cleaning the rooms, including his. The energy in the air had vanished, so I assumed he had moved on, but that night after the sun had set and villagers filtered into the inn for dinner, ale, and gossip, I spotted him sitting next to the hearth. The other barmaids fell over themselves talking to him, but none of them had the wherewithal to bother asking him if he needed anything. I fidgeted with my skirts anxiously, not sure whether one curtsied before a hero.

"Would you like some ale?"

His gaze was fixed on the fire, the red flames dancing in his eyes. I wasn't sure he heard me, but he finally glanced up, shaking his head to my relief. I started to push through the crowd back to the kitchens, but his hand closed around my wrist.

"What's your name?"

"Mira."

"That's a lovely name," he said, his soft smile returning as he gazed up at me.

"It's adequate."

I had to will myself not to yank my hand away. My heart was pounding, and I was sure he could feel my pulse even through my sleeve. He released me, and I left without another glance in his direction. I desperately wanted him to leave; I desperately wanted him to stay. But he was a Hero, and my opinion meant nothing. The next day his room was empty with only a small stack of gold on the table to remember him by.

**Author's Note:**

> In my recent play through of Fable III, I started wondering what it must be like for the spouses and people that fall in love with a Hero, some of them almost instantly. This was a joy to write, and I hope you enjoy. More chapters soon.


End file.
